


Hope

by CloudBusting85



Category: Humans (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudBusting85/pseuds/CloudBusting85
Summary: Mattie discovers that there is something different about her daughter.





	Hope

Chapter 1:

When Hope Mia-Alice Hawkins was born and the doctors didn’t say that there seemed to be anything different about her. Mattie was relieved obviously she knew that there would be alot more for them to face in the future,it wasn’t everyday that a child was half human,half synth.She wasn’t sure she was ready to cross that bridge just yet.

Sophie sat in the lounge of Mattie’s flat,eating pizza.

“Thanks for the lunch Matts its really good.” said Sophie

“No problem,what time is Dad coming to get you tomorrow?” asked Mattie

“I think he said 10am because I’ve swimming at 11.” replied Sophie

“Ah ok” responded Mattie 

Sophie finished her food and went over to Hope who was now three months old and was lying on a mat on the floor playing with the toys hanging above her.

“Sophie can you watch Hope for a couple of minutes,I’ve just got to get the washing in from outside.”asked Mattie

“Ok but aren’t you meant to baby sitting me? I heard Dad says he’s paying you for baby sitting me,so I’ll expect to paid.” stated Sophie

“Fine Sophie,but I’m paying you in chocolate.” replied Mattie rolling her eyes at her sister,where had her cute little sister gone and why had she been replaced by a sassy ten year old.

Mattie went out of the flat to grab the washing in.

Sophie sat watching her little niece.Suddenly Hope did something that made Sophie’s mouth drop open,the little girl rolled over and started to crawl.Sophie just starred totally shocked,she didn’t know much about babies but she knew that this tiny girl at three months old shouldn’t be able to crawl.

Sophie ran to the balcony that looked over the garden ,she could see her sister collecting in the washing.

“MATTIE,MATTIE,MATTIE.” Sophie shouted down to her sister.

“Sophie whats so urgent that you have to sound like a screeching Parrot.”replied Mattie.

“It’s Hope,shes...shes… shes crawling.” exclaimed Sophie

“WHAT.” exclaimed Mattie  
“Hope is crawling across the floor.” replied Sophie

Mattie ran up the stairs and into the living room.There she saw her three month old daughter happily crawling across the floor.

Mattie muttered under her breath and sighed.

She picked up her daughter.

“So last week its was lifting your head up and now your crawling,what are we going to do with you?” Mattie laughed knowing full well despite her wishes Hope certainly was going to be something special.


End file.
